1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cleaning process for a test apparatus, a computer program product for performing a cleaning process according to the invention, a cleaning apparatus, and a test apparatus for testing filters and/or containers.
2. Description of the Related Art
From document DE 101 36 785 A1 there is known a cleaning process for a filter test apparatus, in which the filter test apparatus is filled with a cleaning fluid. After a predetermined residence time, the contaminated cleaning fluid is flushed out of the filter test apparatus by means of fresh cleaning fluid.
Starting from the known prior art, it is an object of the invention to achieve an improved cleaning result.
This object is solved by the features of the independent claims. Preferred embodiments are the subject of the dependent claims.